Renesmee's plans
by MiaSchr
Summary: Zafrina invites Renesmee to visit her. Renesmee is a teenager now, so she wants to travel alone. What will it be like, without her parents? What would happen?
1. Overprotective

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in the story, because they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1 - Overprotective**

"Momma, please!", I begged and gave her a pleading glance. "I'm old enough. I do not need a babysitter!"

"NO! Renesmee, you are NOT going anywhere without an adult! That's the end.", she said in an angry tone.

"How can you do this to me? I WANT TO SEE ZAFRINA!" I stomped my foot. Why was she doing that?

"I know, but in fact you're only five years old! You've barely left home in your life. So there's no point!" She looked like she thought the conversation was over.

"You know that my mental level is higher than that!" Now I was really angry.

"Aw, Bella. Let her go! She's behaving _exactly_ like a teenager!", chuckled Emmett, who was standing in the doorframe. Then Alice danced into the room.

"Okay..., but what if Alice comes with me?", I tried to compromise.

"I already said NO!", Momma shot a warning glance toward Emmett.

"Bella, calm down! If I'm with her, she won't get hurt. If you wish Rosalie is coming with us, too. Renesmee really wants to see Zafrina and now is the opportunity. Be reasonable."

Momma inhaled deeply. "But I can't bear to be away from her, and I want to see Zafrina too. What would this do to Jacob? He couldn't bear it either. What is with Edward? Esme? Charlie? They all couldn't bear!"

I rolled my eyes. She was overreacting. Zafrina was a very good friend and if Alice would come with me, what's the problem?

"Don't overreact. I'll only be gone for a few days!", I really tried to calm her down. I had a feeling she would give in soon. But what was with Dad? Would _he_ concede? If not, I would have to rethink my plans.

"But if Dad says no, you're not leaving!"

That was exactly what I hoped she wouldn't say. She did. That meant rethinking plans. I had to talk to Alice.

"Thank you. I'll go ask Daddy. Alice? Can you come with me please?" She followed me out of the room with curious eyes. When we stood in front of the kitchen, I began to explain, "I will have to ask Dad. He'll say no. That means I have to reassess my plans. _We_ have to reassess _our_ plans. Any ideas?"

She gave me a meaningful look and said, at first, nothing.

"We could ask Carlisle to talk to him. Edward trusts him very much. Or maybe Esme. I still think it'll be very difficult to convince him", she answered then while she rubbed her temples. I loved it,when she did that. She was always so graceful, like every other member of this family, but I still thought that she was the most graceful. Her face was so beautiful, I wondered what she had done with it. It was _too_ beautiful.

"That's a good idea. Let's go, then! We are wasting time standing here.", I said after a few seconds. She laughed.

We went to talk to Carlisle. He said if we really wanted to go, we could do that. He also said if Alice came with me, there was no danger. She can take care of me. He promised to do what he could. Then we searched for my Dad and found him in the kitchen.

I knew by the look on his face that he already knew what I was up to and he wasn't too fond of my plans, but I spoke it out loud nonetheless.

"Dad? Can I go to Zafrina? She invited me. Only a few days. You're anyway not at home. Alice is coming with me.", I tried to ask calmly.

"That's out of the question." His tone suggested that he wasn't about to negotiate this.

"Why ? I WANT to go! I'm old enough. There's no danger.", I argued.

"NO! Don't you know what they are hunting? What they are eating? I won't allow you to see _that_!" He looked very worried.

"Oh please, Dad! Do you really think they will hunt while I'm with them, near them? They will hunt while I'm sleeping, or while Alice and I are hunting. Don't worry."

"_Don't worry_? Are you _kidding_? I WILL NOT LET YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER,

RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!", he answered shocked and mostly furious.

"Zafrina would _never_ put me in danger!You know she won't ever do that!"

"Renesmee,I know that you would like to go but it's impossible. It's too dangerous. You don't know her enough."

"But Alice does! She will take care of me. Please, let me go!", I answered and gave him a begging look.

"Alice can't see your future. That is the problem. If she could, I would think about it. But so... NO!"

I had to go back to my backup plan. Alice seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. She went upstairs and then came back with Carlisle. We, me and Alice, hurried out of the room. We wanted them to be alone, so they could discuss better. Carlisle was our only hope. He would manage. I hoped so. We were headed to Alice's room. We would change clothes, you could say 'play' dress up, to override the excitement. We both liked fashion, to the great chagrin of my mom. Sometimes we were spending the whole day with shopping. We would never get bored. At home, we were playing dress up with each of our acquisitions. It was funny to see Mom's expression when we got home with thousands of shopping bags. She always found an excuse why she couldn't go shopping with us. Sometimes Rose came with us. She wasn't as enthusiastic as Alice and I were, but she still liked it.

Now we once again played dress up. I heard some angry noises from the bottom of the stairs and wondered what it could be. Was it Dad? Someone else? "Who is that?", I asked Alice quietly. "It's Jacob. He heard what we were planning. Now he is on his way up here.", she answered my question and got dressed. So did I.

I heard a knock and went to get the door.

He stood in front of me like he wanted to grab my shoulders and shake me, though I knew he would never do anything like that. His look was painful when he eyed me from head to toe.

"Yeah Jacob, I know! You're thinking I'm unreasonable and I'm sorry.", I said before he could yell at me. Why in the world were they all so anxious? I was not a baby! They were all so overprotective. Esme would let me go, because it would make me happy. Emmett would let me go, because he thought I had a right to have freetime. Carlisle would let me go, because he saw no danger. About Jasper and Rosalie I was not exactly sure.

"Renesmee. Are you trying to kill me? I won't allow that! You know that _this _is out of the question. You are not going anywhere without _me_!"He was serious.

"If you wish you can run after us or swim across the ocean. It's not your decision."

He grounded his teeth together. I could tell that he _would_ do that. But first he would try to hold me back.

"Do you really think this bloodsucker is a good friend? You don't know what she is thinking or what she could do to you!"

"Don't call Zafrina a _bloodsucker_! You aren't any better! She _is_ a good friend! You don't even know her well." His expression was painful and shocked. I was a little bit sorry about my words. But how could he call her a bloodsucker? He was a _werewolf_ for crying out loud! He was also supernatural.

"She is what she is! You can't ignore that! I hope you would know better. I want you to be happy, but it's too dangerous. Regardless, _I_ don't kill people."

Aw. He was so mean.

"But she isn't dangerous to _me_. She won't hurt me!" I thought it would never end. Everything was so difficult.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. I can protect you better than Alice can."

I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. "You have to ask Alice first...", I reminded him.

"No! That's definitely a bad idea. With him near I can see _nothing_! He is not coming with us.", Alice said before he could protest. She smiled at him mischievously.

"That's not fair! I'LL COME WITH YOU!"

"No you won't!", I and Alice said together. He gave her a look that said , 'If looks could kill'. Then he went angrily out of Alices' room. I couldn't hold back a laughter. Neither could Alice.

I knew Jacob hadn't given up, yet. But at first he couldn't argue anymore.

We went downstairs and into the living room. Dad was standing near the glass wall. I hurried to him to beg again, but he was the first to speak.

"You can go, but you have to be near Alice. You will listen to her. I don't like the idea much, just so you know. If you put yourself in danger, I would never forgive myself for letting you go! Do you understand?" He looked worried.

He loved me very much. I could see it in his expression. I touched his cheek to show him my feelings. I couldn't explain them with words. He smiled at me because he already knew what I was thinking. He hugged me, then kissed my forehead. I thanked Carlisle, too. Then I went to Momma. She sobbed a little by the idea of me without her. But then she smiled and hugged me, too.

"You will always know what's the right thing for you." Dad stepped quietly to her side and kissed her forehead to comfort her. "There goes our little girl.", he sighed.


	2. Learning

Declaration: I do not own the characters, because they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey, thank you for reading this story. Please review ! Be honest ! I won't get mad at you.**

**Chapter 2**-**Learning**

After this little conversation, I and Alice went to pack our stuff. I had to go to our little cottage. Esme had added a huge closet for me. I needed it very much, because of my many clothes and shoes.

We would fly to Iquitos, where we would stay one night in the El Dorado Plaza Hotel. The next day we would meet Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.

But now we had to calm Momma and Jacob down. We had already packed. Momma and Daddy couldn't come with us, first because I wanted to travel alone, without my parents, and second because they went to Isle Esme again. Now we drove to the airport together. Momma sobbed again, but then she said goodbye to us and our ways parted.

It was a long flight. I was really exhausted when we were at our hotel. Our room was huge and comfortable. The bathroom had a great whirlpool and the bed was soft. I slept very long and well.

Alice woke me at 11 a.m.. The room service had brought breakfast two hours ago. I ate just a little bit. I preferred animal blood. At noon we checked out and ran to our arranged meeting point. Emmett had been a little jealous, because he had planned to wrestle with an anaconda long ago. He always enjoyed a fight. "I'll bring one with me when I return.", I promised. He'd chuckled in amusement and patted me on the back. "Ow.", I'd complained and laughed.

Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were already waiting at the arranged meetingpoint. They greeted us warmheartedly.

"Renesmee, nice to see you !", Zafrina said while she hugged me.

"Alice, good to have you here!" She turned to face me, her wild eyes examined me from head to toe.

"You look so beautiful, Nessie! You always did."

Now Kachiri piped up,"Hey, do you want to see our tree house? Let's go then!"

We ran again. Soon we stopped by a huge tree. I've never seen something that big. I touched Zafrina's cheek.

"Yeah. It's huge, isn't it? We built the tree house many years ago. It's still safe here. No one is ever coming to this part of the rainforest, because here are many wild and dangerous animals. You'll enjoy it!", she explained to me. Senna nodded.

We climped up the tree. Their tree house looked wild but still comfortable and great. They had two big rooms. The living room, and a spare room. They only lived here for a while. They would live here while we were with them. Then they would move on to another place. We would be here for four days. After that we would fly back home. Momma and Daddy were on Isle Esme for two weeks. Momma had told me how beautiful and colorful it was there. White sand and many colorful animals. She enjoyed the time there, but they had to leave.

"Let's go to the river, nearby. It's wider then yours at home. Much wider." Zafrina's voice sounded proud. She must like the river.

When we finally were at the river, my mouth popped open. It was really big. It was like an ocean. I could barely see the other side.

"Now you know why I hadn't stayed longer with you. I had missed this river and all the animals and the whole rainforest. I can't bear to be separated from it." Zafrina nodded toward the river and the trees. Senna said nothing, as ever, but smiled. Kachiri sighed. I looked at Alice's expression. She smiled at me and her golden eyes sparkled.

"When I am longer away from home, I miss my closet.", I said seriously. The others laughed, including Senna.

"Me too.", Alice added.

Then we went back.

We talked for the rest of the day. Then I was tired and went into the spare room. I needed only a few minutes to fall asleep.

The next day I asked Zafrina to tell me about their lifestyle. We traded pictures. Her pictures were very interesting. She showed me what they were wearing and what they were doing in their freetime.

"We build most of our clothes ourself. For that we hunt animals. We don't like all this chemical stuff. Today we are mostly wearing the hide and the fur of a jaguar. Some things, like our bags, we made with plants. Often we use lianas and leaves. There are a few more helpful plants. If you like, we could show you, how to build them.", She said and looked in Senna and Kachiri's direction. They gave me and Alice a smile. "Thanks! Do you know that I like fashion?", I answered.

"I would like to learn it, too. If you don't mind.", Alice said pleading.

"Of course we don't mind, Alice! Don't you know us at all?", Zafrina answered offended, but I could see that she won't be offended for long.

"Sorry, I was thinking about other things.", Alice said and grinned.

"Never mind!"

We ran back a few miles, but then turned right and entered a clearing. Zafrina cleared her throat.

"At first we have to hunt the animal your clothes shall confirm of. What animal do you want, Alice?"

"Hmm... I would like the fur of a puma.", she smiled.

"And you, Renesmee?"

I showed her.

"A jaguar. Okay..." She inhaled deeply, then her wild eyes focused on something. I stared in the same direction. I couldn't see what she saw. Her eyes were much better. Her whole senses were better.

"I found your puma, Alice. I think you've seen him.", Zafrina grinned in a wild way.

"Yes, thank you! I hope its color suits me.", She laughed melodically.

When we had caught and killed the puma, we watched Zafrina. She started to collect lianas.

"You can search for these plants.", Kachiri said and showed us something.

When we had everything we needed, Senna illustrated us how to fix the parts right. At first we did everything wrong, but after a few tries we managed. When we were done with Alice's puma-pullover, we watched for a good jaguar. I wanted a dark one. We watched and watched and listened. But we couldn't find one.

It was dark when Senna found it. We went closer, so I could see better. It wasn't perfect, but close to what I was watching for. I touched Zafrina's cheek again. I asked if I could kill it myself. She looked to Alice. Then nodded.

"Be wary. We can help you. Try to do it quickly, so it won't feel the pain.", she finally said.

I did my best, but in the end Alice helped me. Its fur was pretty. I would like my shirt.

In the next morning, I felt a little thirsty. I could go hunting with Alice. They could go, too.

When I entered the living room, there was only Alice.

"Where are the others?"

"Just hunting. We go hunting, too. I only waited for you to wake up.", she told me.

"Okay. Let's go!"

While we hunted we talked about their clothes. We both thought that we should go shopping with them.

After our little hunting trip, we started to decide how to convince them. We came to no decision.

I showed Alice my ideas of outfits for Senna, Kachiri and Zafrina. She nodded and then tried to describe her ideas.

When Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna were home it was late afternoon.

"What are we learning today?", I asked and looked into each pair of eyes.

"Um... I think, maybe Kachiri can show you how to build and play a quena.", Zafrina replied surprised.

"Yeah. That'll be fun!", Kachiri agreed enthusiastically.

We sat down at first, so Kachiri could explain what to do, in no hurry.

"We will build them with some bamboo pipes, we've already here, drying them is a long procedure.

"The bamboo pipes should have an inside diameter about 0.8 inches. The wall thickness should be about 0.12 inches. Then we have to build the mouthpiece. It should be about 0.31 wide and deep.

After that we should abrade it. We have to drill six holes then. The first and the third hole are a little bit smaller than the other holes. When we're done with this we have to abrade the holes too. Let's try!", she explained while she illustrated it with her hands.

I tried to look like I got it. Kachiri laughed. "I'll show you while we're at it.", she promised.

I nodded thankfully. Kachiri was a very interesting person. I liked her.

"By the way, Kachiri is the best musician in our coven.", Zafrina commented.

After this detailed – and somehow complicated – explanation, we started practicing. It was funny. After we were done with it, Kachiri told us how to tune the quena.

"Usually you tune it in major scales. We will use E major. Now I show you how to practice."

Day two passed.

In the morning of our third day, I felt very good. The sun was shining. I hadn't seen that very often.

Today we went to the river again. They wanted to bathe. I went back into the forest a little. Alice followed. I had an idea.

"Hey, we could go shopping today. I bet it will rain soon. What do you think?", I asked curious.

"Um, I think it could be a good idea. Do you really think they'll come?"

"I don't know. I thought you have the gift of telling the future.", I joked.

She was laughing, too.

"Alright, would you please go away a few yards, then. I can't see with you around.", she joked.

I retreated a few steps backward, to answer the joke. Then I felt only that I was falling and after that everything was black...

When I awoke, I blinked. Everything was so bright. At first I saw nothing at all. After a few seconds

I could see the silhouette of someone standing next to my couch. Then I could see the features.

It was Alice. What had happened to me? I tried to say something, but no words came at first. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, you're awake. Don't move!", Alice said when she noticed my awareness.

"What happened to me?"

"When you stepped back, you tripped over a root. You fell against a tree. Then you were unconscious. Your leg is sprained.", she explained. She gave me a worried look.

"I've already fixed it, so we don't have to go home today. I hope no one tells Edward or Bella. As I said, I can't see anything at all when you're near."

"You can go a few miles. Zafrina will take care of me."

"Thank you. That would be helpful. I'll go back to Iquitos. I will be back in 30 minutes.", she said and then smiled. She hurried out of the room.

I had a conversation with Kachiri. She was really friendly. Senna and Zafrina were also in the spare room. Sometimes Zafrina said something, but Senna rarely said anything. It started to bore me. So I went back to sleep.

As I woke up again, Alice was back home. I looked at her face and saw that she had gotten many answers to her questions. She gave me a bright smile. She looked so beautiful. Her silky hair sparkled in the sunlight. As did her skin.

"Let us go outdoors. We will carry you. It's very warm outside.", Alice proposed.

"Good idea. I'm sweating."

Alice carried me to the ground and Zafrina took the couch with her. I lay down again. My leg was hurting. I bit my tongue to ignore the pain. After only one minute, I was out again.

I woke up, because of the angry noises. Let me sleep! I was soo tired. Why couldn't they let me sleep? My leg hurts, like it was burning, my throat felt dry, and my head felt like I hit a bus. Now I could hear the voices more clearly.

"Edward. He's soo overprotective. Now we have to explain this to Jacob. That'll be difficult." I heard Alice say.

"Will he hurt us?", Kachiri asked.

"No. He won't hurt us, because Renesmee would never forgive him, if he hurts us.", Alice replied.

"That's good!" I couldn't recognize whose voice it was.

I wanted to get up and see what's going on. Because of my leg I could not get up without help.

"Alice, can you help me?", I tried to speak out aloud. I felt silly. It sounded so bad.

"Of course!"

"Thanks!" I wanted to ask her what's going on, but that sounded too curious. I would find out sooner or later.

"I'm glad that you're awake. In a few minutes Jacob will be here. We can smell him. I think your Dad sent him." I didn't had to ask to know.

"How dare he? Not Jacob. He will want to kill you personally!" I was really shocked. He wouldn't hurt them. Not until my heart stopped beating.

We went to the living room, to be near the door. Now I heard him, too.

When he was near our tree, he phased back, I think. Then he reached our tree.

"Jacob what are you doing here?", I asked him.

"Uh, just looking if you're alright."

"I am. Now you can go back home.", I said hardly. I didn't want him to know that my leg was sprained.

"Won't you invite me in?", he asked amused and sad.

"No! Go away! I'm fine.", I lied. I didn't want to hurt him, but there was no other way around it.

"Ow. No way! I'll stay. At the bottom of this tree, if you won't let me in." Shit, that's bad. I knew I couldn't let him stay there.

"Fine...Alice where are we going now?"

"I'll follow." His tone sounded serious.

"Did my Dad send you? Why can't you leave me alone?" Tears came to my eyes.

"Don't cry... I'm sorry... I just can't bear not knowing how you are."

I was angry and mad and sad. I felt silly. I just wanted to be alone, without anyone.

"GO AWAY!"Now _I_ was serious.

"No way."

"I won't say it again: GO AWAY!", I shouted.

"Oh please. You know I will not. Don't overuse your voice.", he said like I was crazy.

"Tomorrow I will go home anyway. We will do girl-stuff. Boys are not allowed to be near."

"I'll go two miles away." He was so stubbornly.

"That's a compromise, but you will run back home. You won't fly with us."

"Deal", he said and ran away.

When he was gone, I felt guilty immediately. I didn't want to hurt him... but this was my vacation and I wanted to do this alone. The guilty conscience was probably a hand-me-down from my mom...


	3. Dreams and Goodbyes

Declaration: I don't own the characters because they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey, here is the end of my story. I think it's still good! Enjoy and review. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3 – Dreams and Goodbyes **

At the beginning of our last day here, we packed and arranged our return trip. We would first fly to Vancouver, because we flew in the night and I should sleep somewhere else than in the plane. In the morning at 7 a.m. we would go on and fly to Seattle. Carlisle and Esme would get us there.

We would need about three hours back to home.

I didn't like the idea of leaving Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna so soon. I really liked them. They all were such great hunters and they could produce so many things by themselves. I learned lots of things from them. I learned to build necklaces, clothes and instruments.

My leg didn't hurt much by now. I healed a little bit faster than humans, but much slower than Jacob. My leg would be alright when Momma and Daddy would come home. It would be better than now, when I would meet Jacob.

But we were in the present now, not in the future. We had the whole day.

"Renesmee, come on! Don't dream!", Alice advised.

"Ooh, sorry.", I said and folded my clothes to put them into my case.

Alice had already packed and flew threw the rooms, to check if she had forgotten something.

My case filled slowly, too. I didn't want to go home yet.

"What are we doing today?", I asked her.

"Going to the Amazonas and then run a little bit. We will carry you, of course. After that we will see." Alice looked a little bit sad, too.

"Oh. Okay. When does our flight go?", I asked.

"Um... At 9 p.m. , I think. Yeah, that's right. Can I leave for a while again? I have to look for something.", she pleaded.

I frowned. "Sure... How long will it take?"

"Just an hour. Is that okay?", she asked and watched the clock anxiously.

"Yeah, of course it is." Why was she so impatient? I knew she would not tell me.

"Thank you. See you in an hour! Thanks." That was really confusing. Something was going on.

"Nessie?", a voice asked. I must have fell asleep.

"Mmh... Sorry, I fell asleep. Is something going on?"I felt that they were in a hurry.

"We're waiting for you for an hour. Alice is back for half an hour. We didn't want to wake you."

It was Zafrina, who was speaking.

"Okay. We can go now."

We were headed south and then we went north until we reached the river. It was beautiful and I liked it, too. I and Zafrina walked on the riverside and traded pictures again. She showed me a huge tree that was near an ocean and a bridge over a small river and weeping willow nearby and a lioness

in the steppe. There were sure more but too much to describe. We spent hours at the river, so it was 4 p.m. , when we started running. I closed my eyes, so I could relax, while Kachiri carried me. I didn't know where we were going. When I opened my I eyes, I could only see trees, of course. I watched for something else, but the usual things. There wasn't anything much interesting until we came to a stop. Kachiri set me on my feet. WOW! Such a good view. You could see towns and villages and fields. And trees, of course. That was the best thing I've ever seen. Only a few _people_ were more beautiful. There was a bench and a railing. The railing was decorated with roses and lilys. The bench was painted purple. I sat down and goggled. I remembered everything we had done these four days. These days were one of my favorites in my life. I daydreamed.

_I was on a huge clearing with my family. The sun was shining and I sat on Jacobs back. The skin of my family members sparkled in the sunlight. I liked it. I was used to it, but it fascinated me each time I saw it. I stood on my own feet now. I ran to Momma to show her how I was feeling. I showed her that I enjoyed their skin. I showed her to set me down so I could go to Daddy. The scenery was colored in sunlight. The dark tree shone lighter and the flowers at the riverside looked beautiful. __Everything was perfect. I played with Jacob and watched the stream in the river. I wished the day would never end. _

I didn't want this day to end either. I wanted to cry, because I wanted to stay longer. I would miss them soo much. I touched Alice's cheek to ask her. She shook her head slowly and sad. She wanted to stay, too.

"Why can't we stay here longer?", I asked loudly so everyone of us could hear.

"'Cause we promised your Dad and Esme and Rose and Jacob to come back after four days."

"But, you could call them!"I didn't understand her logic at all.

"Yeah... In fact I miss Jasper. And a little bit our home.", she acknowledged.

"Oh, right."I forgot him and the rest of my family a little bit.

Okay. I would go back home in a few hours. I could and should do that. But I did not want it! I wanted to be with my friends! I wanted to stay longer. But on the other side, I wanted to see my family. I wanted to sleep in my own bed. I wanted to laugh with my Rose and to lay in the lap of Esme. I wanted to discuss the newest basketball match with Grandpa. I wanted to talk to Carlisle. I wanted to hunt with Jacob. _My_ Jacob. He was here and if not I would miss him. Just like I missed my parents. I wanted to see them. I was torn between my family and my friends. Why was life so difficult?

"Um...Renesmee, shall we go home?", Alice asked in a soft voice. She had noticed that I was torn.

"...okay", I gave in.

Zafrina carried me back home. I held my eyes open this time and saw a few animals and I saw trees, of course. It was 7 p. we were there. We had packed in the morning so we had time to talk.

Amongst our conversation about the days together, we heard someone call my name. It had to be Jake, because no one else was here who knew me. My leg was so healed that I could walk alone again by now, so I walked to the door opening.

"Jake...What do you want?", I asked him.

"Just checking if you're alright, cause when I was here earlier this day you weren't there and I wanted to ask when do you want to travel. Is that okay?", he explained. He always had this amused edge in his voice.

"Ooh...I'm sorry we were at the river. The flight to Vancouver goes at 9 p.m. and there we will spend the night. At 7.20 in the morning we are flying to Seattle. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper will take us."I noticed that he chuckled when I said Rose's name.

"Okay. I will run. See you at home, Nessie." He used my nickname as always.

I liked it when he did. Momma did not like it at all. I went back to the others. I would not have to explain, because they had heard everything.

"Nessie, I will miss you soo much every day. Visit me again, please. Don't forget me, Cutie.", Zafrina said and hugged me tight. I was crying. We were standing at the metal detectors were we must dissolve.

"I would never forget you! Of course I'll visit again. I will miss you, too." I hardly could go away from them.

"Goodbye, my Nessie. Don't forget me, either.", Kachiri said and hugged me, too.

"I'll miss you. I would never forget any of you.", I sobbed.

"Renesmee...Visit again, please.", Senna said and gave me a shy hug.

Alice said goodbye to each of them, too. She was sad and happy in one.

"We have to go now. I love you all.", I sobbed again and waved while I was going through the metal detectors. Then, they were gone.

When we were in the plane, I fell asleep. I was dreaming...

_I was in the rainforest with Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. We were playing on our quenas. The sound was high and melodic. Suddenly many animals came to us and asked what we were doing. We told them and they jubilated. They wanted us to play more, because they liked the sound. They were dancing to our song. Then everything exploded and we were on an island. Everything was colorful._

_My Mom was joining us and then Dad came. I hugged them. Then I fell into the ocean and everything was black._

What a crazy dream. I woke up after a while. I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting next to me. I winked. It was very dark outside.

"What time is it?", I asked half asleep.

"1 in the morning. We are there soon.", she whispered so she wouldn't wake others.

"Oh...okay.", I whispered back and put on my seat belt. Just in case I would fall asleep again...

_This time I was in a place without solid ground. I was floating. There were colors. Just many colors._

_I was muggy and I couldn't breathe right. I tried to go somewhere else but with each step I felt heavier. The colors went wider and I couldn't see anything but the colors..._

"Nessie? We have to go out. We landed. Get going!", Alice talked at me and shook me.

"I want to sleep...Leave me in peace!", I whispered sleepily.

"No, sorry. You can sleep in the hotel. Please, Renesmee!", she didn't give in.

"Okay...", I said and stood up wobbly.

I was tired, though I had slept enough. It was surely because of our activities.

I stumbled out of the plane and to the exit. Alice would take our stuff. I sat down on a bench nearby.

I hoped Alice wouldn't need long.

After ten minutes she was ready and came to me, so I could take my stuff myself. We took a taxi to our hotel, whose name I forgot, because I was soo tired. When we were at our suite, I just changed into my pyjama and went to bed.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock: 5.30 a.m. .

My hand flew to my head. My head hurt, but not much. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. I hadn't noticed how comfortably it was furnished. The bed was soft. The curtains were a bright blue. The windows were huge and in the middle of the room was a table with four chairs around it. In the corner on my right was a wardrobe. There was a TV in front of my bed. The whole room was decorated in blue and yellow. I stood up to see the rest of the suite.

When I walked out of the room I stood in the living room. It was bigger and covered in purple and yellow. There were roses everywhere. In the middle of this room, there was a huge couch and a few armchairs. In front of the couch was a bigger TV than in the bed room. There was a table, too.

There were more furnitures, but I was being interrupted.

"Hey, Nessie. Beautiful, isn't it?", Alice asked and her eyes sparkled.

"It is. Have you packed, yet?"

"I hadn't ever unpacked."She laughed.

"Oh, right... When are we going?"My stomach growled.

"First you are eating something. We should go at 6.40 a.m. to make it to the airport at the right time." She noticed everything.

"Okay. What's for breakfast?", I asked curiously.

The airport was already crowded and we made it through the crowd with effort.

We checked in and went to our gate. In the plane it was quite. The taxi driver had droven fast, so we were a little bit early. That wasn't bad, because so I could think a little bit longer. I missed home a lot now. As did Alice. I hoped the flight wouldn't take that long.

After half an hour, I started to get bored. I played with my curls and looked out the window.

We would be at the airport at approximately 8.15 in the it was 8.05 a.m. .

I put on my seat belt. We got down.

The airport was familiar and it gave me a good feeling. I and Alice went to the metal detectors, where our family waited. Alice ran into Jasper's arms and kissed him.

I went first to Esme and then to Rose. They both hugged me and it felt so good to be with them again.

"Renesmee, we missed you, sweetheart.", Esme said and I could see that she was relieved that we were unharmed and save back home.

Jacob was with them, too. I ran into his arms, too.

"I'm glad you're save.", I said.

"Nessie. _I_ am glad that _you_ are save! Missed you a lot.", he answered.

Rose cleared her throat.

"Nessie. Don't hang out with this dog so long. Come here dear one! I've missed you more than everything.", she held her arms open and I enjoyed her hug. My Rose.

"He really isn't _that_ bad..."

Emmett stood besides and chuckled as always.

"What is so funny?", I asked.

"Just an inside joke. Got my anaconda?" he laughed.

"Oops. I forgot." I blushed, which made Emmett start chuckling.

"Let's go home!", Carlisle said. I hadn't said hello to him now so I went to him.

When we were at home it was 10 a.m. and I unpacked my stuff in the washing room that was in Dad's past room. Then I went to a mirror and combed my hair. I hated to look tousled.

We all sat in the living room and Alice and I told them what happened on our voyage. Alice sat next to Jasper on the couch. I was sitting in an armchair. Rose sat by Emmett's feet and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat. Jacob was sitting next to me.

After we told everything, except for a few details, they asked a little bit about it. Then it was quiet for a while. I broke the silence.

"I wonder what Momma and Daddy are doing right now.", I said and looked abruptly to Emmett, who was laughing.

"Oh, _I_ know it!", he said and chuckled. Rosalie was laughing with him.


End file.
